Tunnel
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Russell goes through a house of nightmares and soon finds that what is real and what is fake is a blur. (Please be kind)


I walked down the long dark hallway holding a candle in my shaking left hand. I could see my breath come out. I looked behind me hearing something. A door opened and slammed shut making me stop looking around. I turned around again looking not noticing a door down the hallway opening slowly and a woman in a black dress looking at me. I swallowed turning seeing nothing. My candle flame moved wildly against a breeze that chilled me to the bone.

Inside I pleaded that someone would come and walk with me. The door was open at the end of the hallway. I peeked in seeing an old rusted bedframe with cobwebs all around. Walking in further I saw bloody handprints on the wall as if someone slid down it. Shivering I turned seeing a woman in black looking at me. I gasped looking at her cold dead eyes. Her features were pale and haunted. The flame started to dissolve as I watched her.

"Get out!" She shouted, in a gruff manner.

I swallowed deciding to take her advice.

"Get out!" She shouted again.

Music started to play loudly downstairs as the lights flickered all around me. Doors opened and shut loudly as I ran to the stairs going down looking back before I ran outside. I slammed the door leaning against it breathing in and out fast. Looking around at the fog covered land I felt the need to run. I ran out onto the gravel path looking back at the dark house. The woman stood looking at me from the downstairs window. I ran out in the fog not knowing where I was going. The dense forest I ran into next was dark and creepy. I looked back trying to see in the dark. Hearing a branch break behind me I ran further in screaming when I saw bloodied men and women standing in front of me staring. I covered my head kneeling down hiding from it all.

I lifted my head seeing that it was brighter as the day was starting to show through. The fog moved covering the ground all around me. I stood looking back seeing the house. Looking ahead I walked trying to get as much distance as I could from that house. The silence in the forest made me curious. I noticed off to the right there was a small graveyard. I walked over slowly seeing a woman in white kneeling beside one. Her face and body was covered in a veil of lace. She stood almost floating as she turned in my direction. I didn't know what to do.

"Hello?" I said, shaking.

"Who are you?" She asked, whispering.

"Mary Russell."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to investigate the Hampton House."

She looked away in the houses direction then turned to face me again.

"You must go and never come back here."

"I am alone here. I have to wait for someone to fetch me."

"You will die here if you stay."

"Who are you?" I asked, walking over slowly.

She looked around as if she was hearing something. Then she moved closer to me. I froze looking at her arm move up. Instead of a hand I saw a skeleton claw pointing at me.

"Go that way and never come back."

I ran away looking back not seeing her again. Reaching the end of the path I sat down frightened. The house view was blocked by a thick hedge leading up to it. I felt the houses eyes on me. A motor of a car could be heard coming. I stood waiting seeing it coming across the muddy road. Stopping Holmes got out with Mr. Atkins whose family owned the house. Holmes looked me up and down.

"You survived the night." Atkins said

I shook looking at them. Holmes reached up touching a small cut on my cheek.

"Your cold." He said

"Can we go?" I asked, getting in the back seat.

I went back to the hotel and slept till the next day. Bathing I dressed hearing a knock at the door. Holmes came in seeing me sitting in a chair by the windows.

"Now that you are awake you can tell me of your adventure." He said, sitting down near me.

"I went there not believing in ghost and I was wrong."

"Come Russell, there is no such thing as a ghost. You were probably just imagining things."

"Holmes, believe me when I say I was not imagining things."

"I think another visit to the house is in order."

"I am not going."

"Yes you are." He said, looking at me.

I looked at him sighing. That evening he and I walked up the path to the house. I looked up at it as the moon lit it up. I shivered looking at every window facing us. Holmes stopped looking back at me as I looked around.

"Russell?"

I looked at Holmes as he nodded up at the house. I walked past him slower looking at the ground below. Holmes walked up behind me. I went up the steps stopping before I got the door.

"Holmes, I don't want to go in." I said

"Come along, Russell." He said

I sighed reaching for the door opening it. Holmes watched me step inside shivering as I looked around. He lit a candle on a cob webbed table to my right. He lifted the candle up walking past me to light some more. I looked up the stairs as he turned looking at me.

"Where was this ghost?"

"Upstairs."

"Then we go up the stairs."

"No Holmes!" I said, walking over yanking him away from the steps.

"Russell, stop this! I am trying to prove to you that ghost do not exist."

"Please let's go." I said

"No." He said, pulling me by the hand. I shook as he took me up the stairs. We got up the stairs and he looked down the long hallway. "Now we explore."

He let me go walking down the hallway. I watched him go then I looked to my left. The door was closed as I walked over to it. I could hear Holmes open doors behind me. Opening the door I listened to it creak to a stop as I opened it. I stepped in seeing it was dimly lit by the moon. I went in further not noticing the door slamming shut behind me. I banged on it yelling for Holmes.

"Holmes!" I shouted

Turning I saw the woman in black floating over to me. I pushed myself back against the door shaking in fear as she came closer. I screamed hearing Holmes trying to undo the door. The door came open and I fell to the floor in a faint.

Holmes stood by the windows in my room at the hotel sipping tea. He glanced back at me in bed then back outside. A knock at the door diverted his attention. He put down his tea walking over to the door. Watson smiled at him as he opened the door letting him in.

"How is Mary?" He asked, as he looked at me lying still.

"She has not woken up yet." Holmes said

Watson carried his bag over setting it at the foot of the bed as he leaned over me taking my limp hand that was on my stomach. Holmes watched at the door. Watson smoothed my hair touching my neck then he put his head upon my chest.

"Her breathing is slow."

"Shock." Holmes said

"What happened, Holmes?" He asked, as he looked at him.

"I don't know. There was nothing in the room to suggest the reason she fainted."

Watson looked down at me as he rubbed my hand. I moved my head some taking a deep breath as I slowly opened my eyes. The sun was shining outside as I listened to people talking along the streets. The door opened and I saw Watson come in smiling at me as he came over sitting on the bed touching my neck. I closed my eyes opening them again seeing the woman in black. Sitting up I breathed in and out fast. It was raining outside making the room dark. Watson turned on the light next to the bed sitting down.

"It's all right." He said "Your safe."

"I thought….you were…." I said

"It was just a bad dream."

I swallowed looking at him.

"Where is Holmes?"

"He went out."

"To the house?"

"Yes."

I closed my eyes opening them shaking from the memories.

He reached over pushing my hair back.

"Mary, what happened?"

I looked at him.

"The door closed and I saw her. I could not get out and she kept coming closer."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter. You would not believe me." I said

"Just tell me."

"There is a woman there. She wears black. When I was there by myself she told me to get out."

"I wonder who she was?" He asked

I thought about it then I looked at him.

"Will you come with me?" I asked, watching him look down at my hand in his before looking at me nodding. We drove there seeing Holmes car nearby.

Watson walked beside me looking around the pathway. He saw the house then he looked at me as I crossed into the path leading to the forest.

"Should we tell Holmes we are here?" He asked

"No." I said

He said nothing more following me deeper into the forest. We walked over to where I saw the woman in white. Watson knelt down to the old leaning grave stones. He put his hand on one wiping away the dirt and leaves. I watched him then I looked over to the hillside seeing the woman in white heavily veiled standing watching us.

Watson looked at the faded lettering.

"Looks like Edith …..something. Can you read this, Mary?" He asked "Mary?"

He looked up at me seeing my attention was elsewhere. He stood looking over seeing the woman.

"Who is that?"

"I told you never to come here again." She said

"Who are you?" Watson asked, walking over to her.

"Get out before you die." She said

"Is your name Edith?" I asked

She remained silent turning her head in the direction of the house.

"There is someone else here. He is in danger."

I looked at Watson as he looked at me.

"Mary, I think we should check on him."

We both agreed running out of the forest to the house. I opened the door breathing in and out fast looking around the eerily quiet house.

"Holmes?" I called

Watson moved past me looking around.

"Holmes?" He called

"We should split up." I said

"I'll check upstairs." He said

"No, I'll do it."

I walked over to the stairs hearing Uncle John call for Holmes as he walked around the downstairs. I looked down the hallway hearing nothing.

"Holmes?" I called, jumping as I heard a noise in the room to the left. I walked over remembering the woman in black frightening me. I opened the door peeking inside. The room was lit up from the day time. I saw an old baby cradle next to the window and an old bed with an imprint as if someone had laid upon it. Walking over I touched the bed hearing something underneath. Swallowing I slowly bent down shaking as I lifted the bed spread to look under.

A rat ran out making me scream falling to the floor. Watson ran up stopping at the door looking at me.

"Mary are you all right?"

"Yes, it was a rat." I said, sighing.

"No sign of Holmes." He said, walking over helping me up.

"We should check the other rooms."

He walked ahead of me opening each door looking in then leaving for the next. I followed looking in then following him.

"Where is he?" He asked, sighing.

"Maybe there is a cellar."

He led me down the stairs to the filthy kitchen seeing a door in the corner. Opening it we both saw nothing but darkness. He went and got a candle going down the creaking stairs to the bottom. I looked back at the light then I followed him down. He looked both directions as I looked at him.

"Let's check this left side first then do the right." He said

"Lead on."

He walked over without fear. I followed hesitantly feeling as if something was going to happen. He shined the candle along the room. He headed to the right seeing something against the corner of the room.

"Holmes?" He said, walking over. I ran over seeing Holmes lying limply against the wall sagging against it. A bloody cut was on his head and he was all dusty. Watson set the candle down kneeling down touching Holmes neck. I watched him then I looked around.

"He's alive." He said

I nodded relieved as I looked at the stairs lit by the kitchen.

"Can we move him?" I asked

"I think so."

I watched Watson lift the candle to me then he lifted Holmes up into a firemen hold.

"You go first." He said

I walked to the stairs making my way up them with Uncle John following. I reached the top hearing thunder outside. Uncle John walked past me into the other room as I walked over looking outside. The sky was dark and angry. I walked out into the other room seeing Uncle John had laid Holmes out on an old stiff loveseat. He went past me to the kitchen as I jumped at the thunder outside. Watson came back in with a white cloth he put in water as he looked at the storm outside.

"Mary, we may need to stay here." He said

I watched him dab Holmes head as he glanced at me. I stood by the window looking out later. Watson left Holmes walking over to me looking out at the strong storm outside.

"It is really coming down out there." He said

I nodded looking at the rain drops then I looked over to the forest seeing the woman in white standing facing my direction. Watson noticed that I was mesmerized by something. He touched my arm.

"Are you all right?" He asked

I blinked looking at him.

"Yes, I was just thinking." I said, as I looked over not seeing her.

"Well, we might as well start a fire." He said

"Yes." I said

We started a fire quickly taking the chill out of the air. I walked over looking at Holmes. His breathing was steady with a bandage on his head.

Watson and I settled down to sleep and wait the storm out. I woke looking over at Uncle John sitting in a chair near Holmes snoring. Getting up I walked past him to the door. Going out I went down the stairs faintly feeling the rain hit me. The forest path was muddy and yet easy to walk on. I went to the grave stones looking down at them.

Watson woke with a start as loud thunder hit down outside. He looked over at Holmes then he stood stretching looking around for me.

"Mary?"

He had a feeling that I was outside. Walking over he fought with himself to leave Holmes in a vulnerable situation, but he had to find me. Opening the door he went out.

I looked over seeing the woman in white walking over. She stood beside me looking down at the grave.

"You are connected to this place." She said

"Why?" I asked

"Edith was your mother's name."

"My grandmother was named Edith as well." I said

"Look closely at the last name on the stone." She said

I looked at her then I knelt down wiping the stone seeing some faded words on it. I leaned in to look closer seeing the last name. I gasped looking up at her.

"Steiner?" I said "But…this can't be her. She died in Sussex." I said, standing.

"She died here in that house. She is the woman in black."

I shook looking at her with my mouth open.

"No….No!" I cried, backing up.

Watson ran over seeing me crying as I sat on the wet ground looking at my hands.

"Mary?" He called, kneeling down to me.

"No!"

"Mary, we need to get you inside." He said

He picked me up taking me to the house. I shook sitting by the fire dripping. He helped me off with my clothes then he wrapped me in a thick blanket he found. Finding some brandy he force fed me the bitter liquid.

"Why did you go out there?" He asked, as he touched my hair.

"I wish I hadn't." I said, looking at the fire. "Those graves outside, one is my grandmother."

He watched me look at him with big blue eyes.

"Your grandmother?"

"Yes, I never met her, but she was a vicious, nasty woman whom I was told died in Sussex. She must have owned this place a long time ago. Now I know that she is the woman in black."

"Who told you this?"

"While I was out there the woman in the white veil walked over asking me to look at the name on the stone."

"Who is she?"

"I don't know."

We both looked over when Holmes moaned moving his head. Watson left me to walk over and touch Holmes head.

"Holmes?"

Holmes slowly opened his eyes seeing him.

"Watson."

"How do you feel?"

"As if I had fought with ten rounds with a large man, Is Russell all right?"

"Yes, she's sitting by the fire." Watson said, looking over at me.

Holmes opened his eyes moving his head looking at me.

"What happened to you?" He asked

"She took a walk in the rain."

"Silly thing to do."

"I see your personality is intact." Watson said, holding Holmes up.

I looked back at the fire as they talked. Holmes touched his head winching as Watson watched him.

"Holmes, how did you end up in the basement?" Watson asked

"I was in the basement?" Holmes asked, looking at his friend.

"Yes, against the wall. I want to know how you got there."

Holmes looked straight ahead thinking.

"I don't know. I was upstairs looking in a room and then nothing."

Holmes looked over at me. I shivered as I looked over to my right at the stairs. Holmes looked over as well as Watson stood looking. The lights went out as the fire dimmed leaving us in darkness. Lightening flashed showing the woman in black coming down the stairs. I stood staring at her as she stopped at the last step looking at me. Holmes stood watching me slip off the blanket wearing my underthings I started over to her.

"Russell!" Holmes shouted

"Wait Holmes!" Watson said, pulling him back.

I continued to walk over to stand in front of her. Holmes got away from Watson running over as the woman in black lifted her hand out to me. A flash hit me making me fly high in the air hitting the wall full speed. I fell landing on the floor like a rag doll. Holmes looked over at me then at the woman on the step who was gone.

The lights came back on with the two men in stunned silence. Watson ran over to help me as Holmes looked upstairs.

I moved my head slowly moaning as my head felt like a cotton ball. Someone put a cool cloth on my head making me moan again. I swallowed opening my eyes before closing them. I tried again but it was to hard. I knew Uncle John was there because of his touch.

Later I woke again this time I was able to move my eyes. I was back at the hotel and it was raining again. I felt my whole body was bruised. A door shut I saw Holmes walk in with a clean bandage over his cut. He sat down on the bed looking at me.

I looked at him noticing he was fighting with himself.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Russell, I am sorry I did not believe you."

"That's all right." I said, touching his hand.

Watson came in walking around the bed with a tray.

"Mary I am glad you are awake I have some soup for you." He said, looking at Holmes.

Holmes got up leaving. Watson sat on the bed later watching me play with the blanket. He reached over touching my fidgeting hands. I looked at him then down.

"Mary, something is wrong."

"No."

"Mary, you can tell me."

I looked at him then I sat up hugging him. He put his arms around me feeling me shaking.

"Why does the truth hurt?" I said, crying against his shoulder.

"I don't know." He said

A few days later I stood outside of the house looking up at it. Atkins locked the doors as Holmes and Watson looked on nearby. He came back down sighing.

"I can't allow anyone else in there again. It will have to be torn down or abandoned."

"Such a pity." Watson said

"Yes." Atkins said, looking back at the house.

Holmes looked around then he looked at the two men.

"Where is Russell?"

Watson looked around.

"She was just here."

I walked in the forest past the graves along the long path till I came to a clearing where the land dropped off onto a rocky cliff. I looked down as I walked to the tip. The woman in black appeared behind me coming closer and closer. Staring at me with cold dark eyes. I looked up feeling tears come down my cheeks as the wind blew my hair.

"Russell!" Holmes shouted

I gasped looking behind me at the forest then down below seeing jagged rocks pointing up. Hands pushed me over and I screamed falling. I hit the side of the cliff frantically grabbing hold of anything to hold me up. A small root that I gripped started to move as I looked down then up.

Holmes, Watson and Atkins ran to the cliff looking down.

"Russell!" Holmes shouted, taking his coat off throwing it down over the edge for me to grab. "Grab it!"

I breathed in and out fast looking up shaking. Reaching out I grabbed it feeling him lift me up. Watson and Atkins leaned down grabbing me. I shook as they all helped me up. Holmes got up putting on his coat then he grabbed me shaking me by my shoulders.

"What do you think you were doing?"

"Holmes." Watson warned

I looked around me then at him.

"How did I get here?"

Holmes looked at me concerned. Watson put his coat over me pulling me with him. Atkins looked at Holmes before following.

I laid my head against Watson's chest as we all drove back to the village. He squeezed my arm looking down at me. I closed my eyes as he kissed my head.

Holmes came in to my room seeing me standing by the window. I looked at him as he came over to me.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"Yes."

"Good. We are invited to Atkins home for dinner."

"I think I want to stay here and rest." I said, walking over to the bed.

"You should make the effort to socialize with our hosts."

"Holmes, I don't want to." I said, sighing sitting down on the bed.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked

"Nothing, now can you go?"

He looked at me then he left. I sighed again lying sideways against the bed. I watched them leave then I got dressed quickly getting a car and driver to take me to Hampton House. I walked up the dark path hearing an owl hooting in a tree nearby. There was no moon making everything dark and uninviting. Hearing a noise to the right I turned seeing the woman in white walk over.

"Why did you tell me about her?" I asked

"Because you were brought up blind."

"She killed her family." I said, looking at the dark house.

"Leaving two children alive."

"Why did she do it?"

"Why does any person kill?"

I sighed looking down.

"You can't save her." She said, coming closer.

"I can try."

"She is as strong as ever. It could mean your life."

"I want to try."

She watched me walk to the steps. I climbed through a window looking around.

"Edith?" I called "I know what you did. I came tonight to help you."

A door shut loudly on the upper floor. I shivered as the room became frigid.

"Edith, please show yourself!"

I could feel her presence even though I could not see her.

"Edith I know you must have felt lost and perhaps you didn't mean to kill your family."

The air turned colder making my teeth chatter. The wind blew my hair all around.

A car came skidding to a stop as Holmes and Watson go out running to the house. Holmes put the keys in turning the lock till a click sounded. He pushed on the door, but it would not open. He rammed it with Watson calling my name.

"Russell!" Holmes yelled

I sank down to the floor holding my freezing body.

"You didn't mean it!" I yelled

"Russell!"

Holmes rammed it again with Watson. Thunder crashed outside making them jump as lightening hit down on the ground.

I fell sideways as the wind and the cold went away. Holmes and Watson looked up seeing the clouds disappear. Holmes and Watson looked at each other then they tried the door again feeling it open. Watson went in ahead of Holmes looking around the dark room. Holmes turned on his torch shining it around.

"Mary!" Watson shouted, as he rushed over to where I laid still on the floor. Holmes looked around as Watson lifted me up against him touching my neck.

"Watson?"

"What?" Watson said, looking at Holmes.

"It's different in here. The entire house has a different feeling."

Watson looked around feeling it.

"Yes."

Holmes walked over kneeling down to us.

"Is she all right?"

"Her pulse is very weak." Watson said, as he touched my neck again.

"Can we move her?"

"I think so."

"Stay here I am going to walk around." Holmes said, standing up as he went and lit some candles lighting the room in a warm glow.

Watson watched him walk to the stairs going up then he looked at me. His hand went to my red hair. My paleness concerned him.

"Mary?" He said, touching my cheek.

He kissed my head looking at me. I slowly moved my head against his arm. He called my name gently coaxing me to wake up. I opened my eyes slowly then closing them again. He watched me open my eyes again.

"Mary, can you hear me?"

I moved my head looking up at him. He looked deep into my blue eyes. I moved my arm up putting it around his neck putting my face in his coat. He put his head against mine hearing Holmes coming down the stairs. He walked over to us looking at me then at Watson.

"We should leave here now." He said "I'll take her."

"I've got her Holmes." Watson said, lifting me up in his arms. Holmes looked at him as he looked back at Holmes.

"Very well."

They both walked out with me locking the door again then going down the stairs not looking back. The woman in white stood by the stairs watching us go. I opened my eyes looking at her. She lifted her gloved white hand waving us goodbye.

A few weeks later I stood looking outside of my home in London thinking about what I went through. Part of me was happy to have the experience. The other part was bothered by the entire ordeal. I heard the door open and shut then Holmes came in seeing me. He walked over looking at me.

"Holmes, what are you doing?"

"I am thinking."

"About what?"

"Russell, we are on this earth for very little time and I am thinking that decisions we made should be questioned."

"I don't understand."

He came closer, but I backed up. His arms went up grabbing my arms pulling me forward. I leaned back watching him. He leaned in closer as if to kiss me.

"Holmes please." I said, moving my head to the side.

He stopped moving back looking at me curiously.

"I see." He said, letting me go walking away.

"Holmes?" I said, hearing the door slam shut. I sighed watching him leave. He did not come back and after a month I assumed I had inadvertently ended our friendship. He stayed at his cottage doing experiments from what I found out through Uncle John. I decided to go to Sussex and have a talk with him.

Mrs. Hudson welcomed me in pointing to the lab. I nodded walking over opening the door hearing him grumble as he poured some green liquid into a beaker on a table.

"I told you Mrs. Hudson not to disturb me while I am working!" He said, turning in a rage. His expression changed as he saw me.

"You would not come to me so here I am." I said, smiling faintly.

He just stared at me silently. I walked over looking at me.

"Say something."

"What do you think I should say?" He said, in a mild sarcastic tone.

"I thought you would say it is good to see you?"

"That sounds nothing like me." He said, turning back to his experiments.

I walked over to him touching his arm. He turned looking at me.

"Holmes, you are acting like a child. I came here to tell you the reason I didn't want to kiss you."

"Well?"

"I don't love you as you love me."

"I don't believe I ever said I loved you."

"No, but I think your actions did speak volumes." I said, searching his face.

"My actions were of a concerned friend. I merely leaned forward to kiss you on the head."

"Your lying, Holmes." I said

"Russell, I wish to be alone. Stay if you wish, but I will be to busy to fuss with you." He said, making me let him go then he turned to his table. I looked at his back then I turned leaving. I went back to London with a thorn in my flesh.

Uncle John came by to tell me that Holmes was coming to town three months later. He hoped that we would be able to settle this feud once and for all. I didn't want to see him, but with Watson pleading I gave in.

The next week I came to dinner at Watson's. Holmes sat smoking in a chair in the sitting room. He glanced at me before looking at a picture on the wall. I cleared my throat moving in the room sitting down in a chair by the window. Watson came in seeing us sitting far away from each other.

"Holmes….Mary, I thought you both could talk your problems out and then we could all be friends again." He said

I glanced at Holmes then at the window. Watson looked at Holmes then he looked at me.

"Holmes?"

Holmes looked over at him then at me. I looked over at him.

"We are not eating till this is worked out."

Watson looked at Holmes silently telling him to say something.

"Very well, I apologize Russell."

Watson looked at over at me. I stood walking over to Holmes standing in front of him. He looked up at me I lifted my hand out to him.

"Then let's shake on it." I said

He looked at my hand then he took my hand standing looking at me.

"There, now let us eat." Watson said, going out.

Holmes looked at me as I let his hand go walking away. He sighed following. As we were leaving Holmes offered to take me home. I smiled as we walked lost in thought.

"Russell, what has that smile on your face?"

I looked at him then straight ahead.

"Nothing Holmes."

He eyed me then he shook his head.

The next day I received a call from Atkins.

"I would like you to have the house." He said

"The house?" I asked, surprised.

"I cannot sell it the way it is, and I see that you have a connection to this house. I want you to have it."

"I can't…I."

"Please Miss. Russell."

I sighed agreeing. I reluctantly went back to the same house months before I almost died in. Atkins gave me the keys and I stood near the stairs of the house looking at it. The atmosphere seemed light and cheerful as the sun shined in. I walked along the forest looking over at the graves bathes in light and shadows. The birds up above chirped happily. I walked over to the grave stones leaning down straightening them then I sat back looking at them.

Walking back I saw the woman in white standing in the path. I walked over as she just quietly stood.

"Will you live here now?" She asked

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am you."

I stood there looking at her in shocked silence.

"What?"

"Didn't you sense that I had a bond with you?"

"You mean me….?"

"Yes."

I swallowed looking at her.

"I will die here."

"It is not an unhappy ending. You will live out your days here."

"I don't like it here."

"Never the less you will stay."

I walked past her not looking back.

"You will have a different name." She called after me.

I stopped turning looking at her.

"Who?"

"You already know."

"I don't love him."

She was gone. I looked around then I went on my way. Going to London I went to see Mycroft. His butler James let me in then led me to the sitting room. I looked out the window hearing the door open and close. Turning I saw Holmes coming in shutting the door. He just stared at me as I stood where I was.

"Where have you been?" He asked

"That is an interesting story. Atkins called giving me the house."

"Did you say no?" He asked, walking over to me.

"No, I took it. In fact that is where I was."

"Russell, I don't think that is a good idea."

"I realized that it is a good idea considering my families connection to it."

I sighed tiredly looking behind him then I looked at him.

"You look tired." He said

"I am. I should go home." I said, going past him. He grabbed my hand pulling me back. I looked at him curiously as he leaned forward kissing me. His arms went around me as he deepened the kiss.

After a moment he moved back looking at me. I opened my eyes looking at him. His hand went to my cheek caressing it. I knew my own feelings about Holmes, but if we were to eventually marry then I should make an effort to reach out.

He seemed to know my thoughts letting me go. I looked down at his limp hand at his side.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, not believing what came out of my mouth.

He cleared his throat.

"Because you do not want to go further."

"I do….I mean….I want to." I said

He eyed me looking into my eyes. Then he shook his head backing away.

"No, you do not want to."

"Holmes."

"No." He said, shaking his head.

I watched him leave. I sat in my bedroom thinking. The next morning I walked over to Watson's home. He let me inside looking in concern at me as I looked down.

"Mary, what is wrong?"

"I am confused about Holmes."

"Come in and let's talk." He said, leading me into the sitting room.

I followed him in and sat down. He sat down near me still looking concerned.

"Now tell me what is the matter."

"He is such a mystery."

"Do you love him, Mary?"

I looked at him as he gazed at me.

"I don't know."

"What does your heart tell you?"

"No."

"Then you should trust that you do not."

I put my head in my hands sighing. He got up and sat down beside me.

"I always thought of Holmes as a father figure and I still think of him as such, but she…."

"What?"

I raised my head looking at him.

"The woman in white told me that I was to marry."

"You shouldn't believe what this apparition has told you."

"You don't understand." I said, getting up walking to the window. He got up walking over.

"What is it I do not understand?"

"She is me."

He looked shocked as I looked over at him. I said nothing more as I looked out again.

"Mary, I think you need to rest."

"I am not mad."

"I never said you were. You obviously believe that you talked to the woman in white."

"I did talk to her."

I screamed as he disappeared. Blinking I saw I was in a white padded room wearing a strait jacket. Some man looked at me from a small window smiling at me.

"I just want the best of care for my sister." A man said, standing out in the hallway. "This has been the most distressing decision."

"Yes, I understand Mr. Atkins." The doctor said "Don't worry we will look after her."

He nodded at the doctor smiling as he walked down the hall to the door that went outside. His mind swirled with gratification knowing that no one would find me.

"I am not mad…..let me out!" I screamed, as I struggled.

"She is becoming more volatile." The doctor said, as he shut the little square door.

"Give her another shot." The other doctor said, as they walked down the corridor.

"She still has the hallucinations that her brother talked about. Obviously all this yelling about being with Sherlock Holmes is just a lie."

"Perhaps a lobotomy?"

"Yes, we will schedule one by Friday."

I cried struggling as I looked at the white walls. The next week Holmes sat in an office at the hospital drinking tea as he waited for the doctor to come in. He thought about the night before cornering the man he knew had done something with me. Against a building Atkins threatened with a bullet to the knee told Holmes that he put me in an institution. Holmes looked at him in shock realizing the horrors that I was being put through. After dealing with the man he made plans to get me out.

"Mr. Holmes?" The doctor said, coming in behind him.

"Yes." Holmes said, standing as he set the cup down on the desk to shake the man's hand.

"It was very kind of you to come in. I was told that you were looking for someone."

"Yes, I am looking for a young lady that was recently brought in. She has red hair, slender, and her name is Mary."

The doctor sat back in his chair thinking.

"There were a few young women brought in. Only one has red hair. Her brother brought her in just last week said that the family decided to have her committed."

"Was the man's name Atkins?" Holmes asked

"Yes, do you know him?"

"He is a cunning criminal that has held this woman against her will for a month. I have been searching for her."

"That is troubling."

"May I see her?"

"Yes." The doctor said "Come with me."

He stood walking to the door then he went out leading Holmes to another hallway then down a long corridor. People shouted as they went passed banging on the door. Holmes stopped as the doctor stopped down at the end.

"We gave her something to keep her quiet. She is scheduled for a lobotomy tomorrow."

Holmes nodded watching the doctor open the door looking in at me sitting against the wall not moving in my straight jacket. The doctor let Holmes in as he stood just inside looking at me. Holmes slowly walked over kneeling down to me.

"Is a strait jacket necessary?" Holmes said

"Yes, she has screaming rages that last for a few moments."

Holmes nodded looking back at me. He put a hand on my chin raising my face to look at me.

"Do you know her?"

Holmes let my head drop back onto my chest then he stood.

"Yes, I do."

"You do?" The doctor asked, coming in.

"Could you get her out of this?"

"Yes, I'll have my men do it." He said, leaving.

Holmes watched him go then he moved me onto my side getting out his pocket knife he cut the straps of the jacket hearing the men coming with the doctor. Holmes stood up as they came in walking over taking the jacket off me. There I lay on the matted floor drugged in a white hospital gown. Holmes knelt down after he took off his jacket spreading it over me like a blanket then he picked me up.

Watson wiped my arms and face later in his spare bedroom at his house. He looked at the puncture bruises on my arms. Lifting my limp hand he kissed it then set it down looking at me.

The next day Holmes came in to the bedroom seeing Watson feeding me. I looked over at Holmes then at Watson.

He sat down on the bed sighing as he glanced at me. I stared at him silently.

"You never cease to amaze me."

I smiled faintly as he took my hand. I watched him squeeze it.

"How long was I gone?"

"A month. We investigated that house and you started to act strangely. We found out that you were being drugged by Atkins. You were becoming to close to the answer. He took you and we could not find you. Finally he told me where he sent you."

"All the things that went on there were not real?"

"No." He said "I am relieved that you are all right."

"Thank you, Holmes."

He leaned down kissing my head. I watched him leave quietly.

Holmes came into my house a week later. He greeted Que then came into the sitting room. I came down the stairs seeing him looking out the window. I came in shutting the door. He looked over at me smiling as I walked over.

"Your looking well." He said

"I feel well." I said, as I stopped in front of him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at me strangely.

"Nothing." I said

He looked at me up and down with a puzzled look on his face. I coughed a little before reaching over pushing him against the wall.

"Russell what…..?" He said, or started to say. I put my lips to his shaking with fear over the decision. His arms slowly went around me as he kissed back. It was as I always knew it would be. His lips were soft and inviting. We must have stayed like that for at least a minute before he moved back. I looked at his lips then at his eyes.

"I wanted to do that for a week." I said

"Yes, I see that. You did very well."

"Thank you."

"Now may I ask why it was done?"

"Did you not enjoy it?" I asked, searching his eyes.

"You are avoiding the first question."

"I did it because I….like you."

"I see."

"Is that bad?"

"No Russell, and to answer your question I did find it refreshing."

I smiled as he touched my face.

"I thought you cared for Watson."

"I do, but over time I realized you are the one I really care about."

"Well then Russell, we have a future to decide."


End file.
